Meant to Be
by ggfan01
Summary: It's been almost 20 years since Brooke and Lucas have seen each other. What happens when someone brings them back together by spilling a hidden secret? Complete!
1. The Past, Present and Future

**Meant to Be**

**Author: ggfan01 **

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters. I also don't own any of the song lyrics I may use.  
_  
**Summary: After many years apart Brooke and Lucas finally reunite. However a secret threatens to tear them apart.**

**A/N: This chapter basically sets the story up. The first part of this chapter is in Elizabeth, Brooke and Lucas' daughter's 'POV'. The second half is in Brooke's 'POV'. The lyrics are from Nick Lachey's _What's Left of Me Now._**

Chapter One- The Past, Present and Future

_Watch my life  
Pass me by  
In the rear view mirror  
Pictures frozen in time  
Are becoming clearer  
I don't wanna waste another day  
Stuck in the shadow of my mistakes…  
_  
Eighteen years ago my mother ran away from everything she had ever known. She always tells me she never regretted it but sometimes I see something flash in her eyes that tell me otherwise. My mom moved to Charlotte before I was born. She'd found out she was pregnant and my father's life was on the fast track and my mom didn't want to ruin it. Also my father and mother had a difficult relationship; they'd dated in high school and college breaking up a few times along the way. The night I was conceived was somewhat a one night stand; the final chapter of a romantic relationship between the two. What my mom never planned for was me; Elizabeth Valeria Davis, seventeen years old, daughter of Brooke Davis and Lucas Scott, although he doesn't know. I am the secret that has been kept for this time; my father would have no reason to believe he had conceived a child with his high school sweetheart on the last night they were together. 

Today my mom is a 38 year old successful interior designer who has maintained her size 2 figure from college. Many people mistake us for sisters. We're best friends though sometimes she takes up the role of a mother but only when it concerns my father. My mom hasn't fallen in love since my father though plenty of men have chased her.

My father, Lucas retired from pro basketball a few years back. When he played pro I watched all of his games; I don't think I even missed one through the years. My mother never set any strict boundaries but she totally forbad me to get into contact with Lucas, so watching his games and interviews was the only way to get to know the person who had fathered me. I, however, went to a game once and got his autograph when my mom thought I was at a concert with my friends. When he asked me my name, I reminded myself to switch the last name to prevent any connections he might form. However I was still worried; what if he stared right into my deep blue eyes and saw himself reflected in them?

Over the years, though I knew my mom would probably never budge, I begged and pleaded to meet my father. However my mom strictly forbad it and we often got into very heated arguments about it. In the end I would ask for forgiveness while my mom tried to explain to me all the heartache she was trying to avoid both of us. What my mom doesn't know is that my heart is set on telling my father who I am. I plan to do it this summer after all I'll be 18, an adult but most importantly because I feel that this has gone on long enough and that my father deserves to know and I deserve to have a relationship with him.

_Brooke's POV_

"Your living room will be completed by Saturday, Mrs. Hart," said Brooke to her annoying but high-paying customer before hanging up. "Gosh rich people"…wait I was one growing up; she thought and laughed to herself.

Then her mind returned to the past something that brought her a lot of memories of pain and regret, but, was thought of none of the less. A lot had changed in the past eighteen years. She'd left her whole life behind and started over by herself. She'd established an interior design company and raised a child with no guarantee that everything would work out. But everything had, if you didn't count the fact that she had no contact with old friends or her family. Sometimes Brooke wished she could forget the past, but she knew that was impossible as she was reminded of it everyday; every time she saw her daughter Elizabeth or Lizzie as she affectionately called her. Not only could she see qualities of herself (good fashion sense and her auburn brown hair) but those of Lucas too. Her deep ocean blue eyes, the brooding expressions she made sometimes, and her love for books. Elizabeth was also going to major in journalism; Brooke had never been good at writing but Lucas had. He'd written Brooke many letters when they had been together.

Sometimes Brooke truly regretted keeping Elizabeth away but she had been afraid to get hurt again. Keeping everything hidden was always easier for her. Illusions always vanished when one had to face reality.

**Author's Note: This chapter is on the short side but like I said before it's just setting up the story. Thanks for reading and please leave me a review. Constructive criticism is appreciated.**


	2. Where'd You Go?

**A/N: This chapter is short as it just puts the situation in Lucas' perspective. I hope you like the chapter and please leave a review. The next chapter is already complete and will be posted either tomorrow or the day after. Remember reviews updates!**

**Chapter Two: Where'd You Go?**

Lucas silently cursed the sun as the light poured in through the uncovered window. He had been moving and unpacking his belongings all day and hadn't gone to bed until 3 am. Lucas had just moved back from Durham where he had attended Duke University on an athletic scholarship and where he had continued to live after graduation. Nathan and Haley had also gone to Duke but had moved to Tree Hill immediately after graduation; Both Nathan and Lucas had been drafted to North Carolina's team and Haley began teaching at Tree Hill Elementary. Lucas had retired last year after tearing his shoulder and was now planning to teach high school physical education at Tree Hill High to be closer to his family. He'd postponed moving back to Tree Hill for so long because it held too many memories that he wanted to keep in the past…to finally get over her…

_I find myself just filling my time  
With anything to keep the thought of you from my mind _

Lucas often wondered what Brooke had done with her life after she'd left. All Lucas knew was that she'd attended New York University to study design; he'd lost track of her after that. He'd tried unsuccessfully for years to find her and so he had just given up. However he still remembered her and when he felt a pang of loneliness he wrote her a letter even though he realized she would probably never get the chance to read it. Now once again thinking back to high school and college, Lucas realized he'd let her go because he'd thought that their love wouldn't endure, that they weren't meant to be or that maybe he loved her but wasn't in love with her. Yet her memory had haunted him for the past eighteen years and he had to come to the conclusion that he'd let her go because he was a fool. An utter fool…

_Where'd you go?  
I miss you so  
Seems like its been forever that you've been gone _

Brooke,

I've tried again and again to tell myself to just let you go. I want to put you to the back of my mind and hope that I'll forget. I also keep telling myself that this will be the last letter I'll write…I just keep on lying. I can't let you go because you'll always be my pretty girl…I miss your smile, your tears, and your love. A huge part of me is missing because you aren't by my side. I was a fool to believe we weren't meant to be.

Lucas

_Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone._

What Lucas didn't know was that Brooke, time after time, did the same.

Lucas,

Letting you go eighteen years ago was a mistake…what I completely regret however is not coming back after finding out I was pregnant and now it's too late. I know you'll probably never read this but I still want to say- I love you, I miss you and I can't get over you…I haven't loved anyone since you…Leaving you has left me alone-all alone.

Brooke

_Where'd you go?  
I miss you so  
Seems like its been forever that you've been gone  
Seems like its been forever that you've been gone  
Seems like its been forever that you've been gone_


	3. Every Beginning Has an End

**Chapter Three- Every Beginning Has an End **

Elizabeth got the mail before walking into the house. She flipped through looking for the envelope that would be arriving any day now. Elizabeth had already gotten into a college, North Carolina University to be exact, but was now waiting for a response from an internship program she had applied for over the summer at the North Carolina Sun newspaper. The program was three hours from Charlotte but only an hour from Tree Hill. This internship would give her the opportunity to finally meet her father without her mom knowing. Elizabeth continued looking through the mail; the very last envelope was the one she wanted. She ripped it open and read,

_Ms. Elizabeth Davis,_

_You have been accepted as an intern at the North Carolina Sun. All expenses will be paid and you are expected to turn up on June 30 at 8:00 am. We are excited about meeting you and having you with us this summer. _

She'd been accepted! Elizabeth was overwhelmed; she'd gotten the awesome internship at the North Carolina Sun and her plan was now under way! However she couldn't help but think that everything had seemed to come together too easily…

"So I got accepted for the internship this summer," Elizabeth told Brooke and her friend, Natalie who had stayed for dinner.

"That's awesome," replied Natalie.

"Really, that's wonderful Lizzie. But are you sure you want to spend your summer before college away from home working?" Brooke asked.

"I really want to do this, mom," replied Elizabeth, "It's only a few hours away from here and the hours are great. I only work from Tuesday to Friday from 8:00 to 4:00. Plus all my expenses are being paid by the newspaper. I'll be able to come home regularly while still getting a feel for what college will be like."

"Well I guess this requires a celebration; what do you girls think about shopping and a day at the spa?" "

"Yea, it sounds great," replied Natalie and Elizabeth

. Elizabeth, there was something you wanted to show me right, questioned Natalie as dinner ended."

"Let's go up to my room and I'll tell you."

"So what's so secretive that you're mom can't know?"

"I need to find my father's address in Tree Hill," replied Elizabeth.

"So you're seriously considering seeing him and telling him everything, asked Natalie."

"I'm not thinking about it, I've decided. It's been too long already. My mom doesn't know but I've found a box full of letters she's written to him over the years. Many of them were from the past few months…she hasn't gotten over him and so I'm doing this not only for me but for her too."

The phone was ringing, but Brooke's hands were occupied. She almost yelled to Elizabeth to get it until she saw who was calling. It was Nathan. Yes, Nathan Scott brother of Lucas Scott. Brooke and Nathan had reunited after she went up to him after one of his games five years ago. They'd talked and exchanged phone numbers. Nathan and Haley were still married and had three kids now. Brooke had agreed to staying in touch as long as no one knew, including Haley. Also Brooke had never told Nathan about Elizabeth and vice versa. Brooke answered the phone right before the answering machine came on.

"Hey Nate, what's up?" "

Nothing, except for the fact that I haven't talked to you in a very long time and then quadruple that time to get how long it's been since I've seen you."

"I'm busy Nate, you know that. But when did you get so good at math; Haley tutoring you?"

"Ha, ha very funny, don't change the subject. I miss you, Brooke."

"I know."

"I don't think you do. However I can't feel too bad considering everyone else has no idea where you are. Damn, if they knew that I did, they would kill me then bring me back to tell them."

"Nathan, have you ever heard this quote?" '_I was never one to patiently pick up broken fragments and glue them together again and tell myself that the mended whole was as good as new. What is broken is broken -- and I'd rather remember it as it was at its best than mend it and see the broken places as long as I lived.' _That's the way I see it. Nothing good could come out of trying to piece my old life together. No one will be able to overlook all the broken pieces, all the years that have gone by and all the secrets I've kept."

"Brooke, what are you hiding from? The most important people in your life wish everyday to find you. They want to be part of your life; they want to relive all the memories and make new ones. Damn it Brooke, they don't care about the past. The only secret you have left is what you've been doing for the past eighteen years. You've got to decide what's really important. Decide what you want to do!"

"I know, Nate. That's the problem. I don't know how to decide, or even what the best choice is. For some situations it seems as if I've made a choice already and there's no turning back," Brooke said while thinking about Elizabeth.

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading! I'll have the next chapter up in a few days.**


	4. What's Left of Me

**Chapter Four: What's Left of Me**

Elizabeth had finished packing her last suitcase. She'd also said goodbye to her friends last night at a surprise 'going away' party her mom had planned. She was ready to go if only her mom would let her.

"Mom, I've got to go or I'll be late!"

"Ok I'll let you go if you promise me again to call every day!"

"Yes, mom. Now let go!"

Elizabeth was leaving today for the internship and she would be three hours away. Brooke worried about Elizabeth living on her own but constantly reminded herself that she would be ok. Elizabeth was smart and strong; she could take care of herself.

"Alright mom this is it. I'll call you when I get there. I love you."

"Love you too, Lizzie! Bye."

**A few weeks later…**

Brooke sat at her desk, bored out of her mind. Seeing the picture of Nathan she kept in her wallet, she thought back to the conversation she and Nathan had a few weeks ago. _Decide what you want_, he'd said.What did she want? What was her choice; was there a choice to be made anymore?

_---_

Meanwhile, Elizabeth was getting ready for the important day ahead. She was heading up to Tree Hill, a place that in her mind held the answers for the past, present and future. Natalie had helped her find out exactly where her father lived. 1530 Main St. She'd also found out that Lucas was now coaching the Tree Hill High Ravens.

_I'm finding my way back to you  
And everything I used to be_

Driving down the highway Brooke couldn't believe what she was doing. She was doing what she had only dreamt about for the past eighteen years; she was driving to Tree Hill, the place that held painful memories of the past that she was sure would be reopened when she appeared. Brooke had considered turning back but then she had remembered a quote she'd heard a long time ago, '_The biggest adventure you can ever take is to live the life of your dreams.'_ Brooke could only hope that in the end she wouldn't regret it just as she regretted keeping her daughter a secret and hiding away all these years.

Brooke drove around Tree Hill, visiting the high school, the river court, her old house and Tric. Finally she arrived at Karen's Café and parked her car across the street. Nathan had told her that it hadn't changed since they had been in high school; Karen had kept it the same resulting in a feeling of traveling to the past every time you walked in.

Stepping out of her car, Brooke walked across the street. She was about to open the door to the café when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Brooke, its Nathan."

"Hey Nate, what's up?"

"Not much just heading over to Karen's for some lunch."

Brooke took a deep breath and then making up her mind replied, "I'll see you there then" and hung up the phone. Then gathering all the courage she had left, she opened the door to the café and walked in.

Elizabeth got lost several times. She had passed Karen's café, the Rivercourt and several other places her mom had told her about. Elizabeth was so nervous that when she had passed Karen's café she thought she had actually seen her mom's car. In a million years, she'd thought.

Finally Elizabeth found the house she was looking for. The house was quaint, and on a cul de sac not far from the café. Gathering up her courage and taking a deep breath, she stepped out of her car. She then walked up the steps and stared at the red door for a minute before knocking.

_I'm finding my way back to you  
And everything I used to be  
And waiting is all that I can do_

Hearing a knock, Lucas went to open the door. Before him stood a young girl with auburn hair and blue eyes that he swore he knew from somewhere. Just as he was about to ask her who she was, she said, "I'm Elizabeth Davis, you know my mom Brooke."

**Author's Note: Leave a review (I've noticed many people have looked at the story but haven't left a review) and I'll post the next chapter in a couple of days. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Risky Business

**Chapter Five: Risky Business**

**Author's Note: Just wanted to thank everyone for the great reviews and I hope you'll keep them coming. Enjoy this chapter and the next one will be up in a couple of days!**

"Brooke Davis," questioned Lucas.

Yes, my mom is Brooke Davis, your high school sweetheart," replied Elizabeth seriously.

Lucas quickly pinched himself to make sure this wasn't a dream or a hallucination. Elizabeth saw him pinch himself and laughed out loud before asking Lucas if he was going to invite her inside.

"Of course," responded Lucas nervously before stepping aside and allowing Elizabeth to enter.

As the bell chimed above the door Brooke walked into the place that held many memories from high school. After looking around and noticing only minor changes, she took a seat in the table in the left corner. When the bell chimed Brooke turned to see who it was…

Nathan stared at his phone after Brooke hung up. Had she really said, "I'll see you there?" How was that possible? She hadn't been back to Tree Hill in eighteen years. Putting his concerns aside however he sprinted down the street to get to the café as fast as possible.

Nathan walked in and looked around. Not seeing Brooke he cursed himself for being such an idiot. As he turned to walk out the door however a voice behind him said, "Hey Nate, I guess Tree Hill really hasn't changed much in eighteen years."

Turning around Nathan pulled Brooke into a hug; he hadn't seen her in a year plus he had to prove to himself that he was in fact not dreaming.

The two old friends took a seat at a table and talked animatedly for an hour. They only stopped when Karen walked in and came to the table to say hi to Nathan. She was very surprised to see the one girl who had hold on Lucas' life back after all these years. She questioned whether to mention Lucas and decided not to; she didn't want to scare Brooke away like last time. Fate would take its course and bring them together again face to face; after all they were meant to be.

Lucas motioned Elizabeth to sit on the couch while hurryingly apologizing for his reaction at the door, his lack of refreshments and how alike Elizabeth seemed to be to Brooke that Lucas had mistaken Elizabeth for her briefly until he'd seen her deep blue eyes. Soon Luke noticed his babbling and stopped. An awkward silence surfaced while Lucas mentally apprehended himself and Elizabeth wondered if he would recognize her blue eyes as his own. Finally Luke pulled himself together and asked how Brooke was doing.

"She's great. We live in Charlotte where she has a successful interior design company. However I didn't just come to make small talk with you," continued Elizabeth. "I know eighteen years ago my mom left without a goodbye, a note or phone call. I'm sure you've wondered for years where she was or maybe you forgot about her…

I'm going to guess the first one due to your reaction just now and based on how my mom feels and reacts."

Surprised by her frank reply Lucas said, "I never forgot her. I tried believe me but it's impossible. Also I believe that if people are meant to be together they'll find their way in the end; friends, family and lovers alike.

"My mom told everything about Tree Hill and high school. I've always wanted to visit but my mom- she was, is afraid to and guess so much time has passed…"

"Time doesn't matter. We would overlook that if you're mom would just come back. Peyton, I'm guessing you know about her, was crushed; another person in her life gone. I felt betrayed, lost. But we would all let that go if your mom came back."

"I don't know if that will ever happen- my mom coming back to Tree Hill. I'm sorry to come here and give you false hope; I actually came here to speak to you about something else." Elizabeth was about to go on when the phone rang. He excused himself and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's Haley! I can't believe you're up. I'm actually heading over to the café right now for lunch and I was wondering if you wanted to come."

Lucas was unsure but said yes figuring Elizabeth would want to visit the café and meet one of her mom's old friends. Plus Lucas needed to share this with somebody to truly believe this was true and to make sense of it.

Returning to the living room, Lucas apologized before asking Elizabeth if she minded going to the café to meet up with one of her mom's old friends.

Elizabeth with total confidence assured Lucas it was fine. She would more than happy to meet 'Tutor Wife.'

Lucas and Elizabeth drove to the café in separate cars. When they arrived Lucas steered Elizabeth gently towards the café. Walking in the bell chimed announcing their presence to the employees and diners. Among them were Nathan and Brooke…

Hearing the bell chime above the door Brooke turned to see who it was. Boy was she shocked when before her stood Lucas with a young woman who looked distinctly like Elizabeth.


	6. In One Moment

**A/N: Sorry for the wait I was having major computer problems and then I couldn't get this chapter to post. Thanks to all whom left reviews especially Duckygirl, othoclvr, and BDavisandLScott4-ever. Anyways here's the next chapter and I'm hoping for lots of reviews since it's my longest chapter to date and includes the reunion of Brucas…the lyrics are from The All-American Rejects' song, _One More Sad Song_. **

**Chapter Six: In One Moment**

Lucas and Elizabeth drove to the café in separate cars. When they arrived Lucas steered Elizabeth gently towards the café. Walking in the bell chimed announcing their presence to the employees and diners. Among them were Nathan and Brooke.

Hearing the bell chime above the door Brooke turned to see who it was. Boy was she shocked when before her stood Lucas with a young woman who looked distinctly like Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth," questioned Brooke.

"Brooke?"

"Lu-cas," stated Brooke nervously.

"Mom, what are you doing here," asked Elizabeth shocked.

Regaining her composure Brooke snapped back, "I'm the one who should be asking you."

Sensing a confrontation, Nathan stepped in and pulled Brooke back into her chair. Unfortunately this action caused Lucas to notice Nathan and correctly assume that he had been here with Brooke and Lucas figured that this was definitely not the first time Nathan had seen Brooke in almost twenty years.

Unsure of what to say to his backstabbing brother, Lucas just threw him a cold look filled with anger and then approached Brooke.

Seeing Lucas move toward her Brooke went back to the past remembering the look on his face when she had left him. The pain in his eyes had reflected her own however he hadn't stopped her. He'd let her go…

_One boy, one girl, two hearts, their world  
Time goes by, secrets rise  
One more, sad song, tears shed, she's gone  
She'd take it back, if she only could_

Lucas saw pain and longing settle into Brooke's beautiful eyes. Then as quickly as it appeared it was gone and in its place was determination.

"Brooke- what are you doing here?"

"I've been running and hiding for years and then today I realized I was tired of it. Now I understand the pain I was trying to prevent by not coming back all these years and I totally regret my impulsive decision."

Lucas ran his hand through his hair in frustration and replied, "Elizabeth told me a lot about the past twenty years and how it's connected to the past and the only question I have left is why she knows so much if you wanted to put that part of your life behind you?"

Brooke snapped. "She's your daughter damn it, that's why!"

"What," replied a confused Lucas.

"I'm your daughter and that's why my mom told me all about Tree Hill and why I came here today," responded Elizabeth.

Lucas drew in a breath and said, "Now that I know I can see me in you, Elizabeth."

"That's bullshit, Lucas!"

"Brooke, why are you pushing me away from our daughter? I already missed the first eighteen years of her life."

Brooke directed her next statement at Elizabeth, "Why did you come here?"

"I came here to tell him mom plus I knew that you weren't over him yet so I figured we would both benefit in the long run."

"How would I benefit when I have so many painful memories of this place and its people? How can I make you understand that it will happen to you too?"

"It won't Mom because I'm ready to trust them. I have been ready my whole life; I would have come sooner but for years you've forbidden me from getting in touch with him."

"I didn't forbid you…I was trying to spare you all the pain and regret that I have."

"That YOU have, Mom. The only thing I regret is not coming to Tree Hill sooner," an enraged Elizabeth answered and then on impulse ran out the café.

Brooke took one last look at Lucas before running after her.

Left alone in the café Lucas and Nathan faced each other. Nathan was prepared for Lucas' harsh words but all Lucas idiotically said was, "I have a daughter and now they're both gone again."

_Alone with you, alone with me  
What can I do, I can not breath  
My heart is torn, for all to see  
Alone with you, alone with me._

_Please stay, don't go away  
The hardest thing is letting go of you  
Stay, don't go away  
The hardest thing is letting go of you  
what can I do?_

Brooke ran down the street looking for Elizabeth. Catching a glimpse of Elizabeth going around the corner she ran faster and bumped into someone while turning down the next street herself. Brooke quickly apologized not noticing that the person she'd run down was Haley James Scott.

Haley blinked a few times before assuring herself that she was not crazy. Brooke Davis was back after twenty years and running down the street. Why?

Figuring she could get an answer to her question, Haley ran in the direction Brooke had gone.

Karen walked into the dining area of the café to see her son standing in the middle of the empty room as if paralyzed. Beside him was Nathan wearing an expression of both confusion and hope. Deciding that Nathan would be more responsive she asked him what had happened.

"Lucas, walked in with Elizabeth- Brooke's daughter and saw me with Brooke. Then there was this confrontation and…

"I have a daughter, an eighteen year old daughter. Can you believe it," cynically replied Lucas.

"With Brooke," clarified Nathan.

Karen was unsure of how to respond. She'd suspected drama but this was extreme. Brooke and Lucas had hurt each other badly twenty years ago but not enough to disregard a future but this new development would greatly hinder the possibility.

"Why'd she do this? Why," questioned Lucas.

"She loved- no loves you Lucas. I can still see it in her eyes," responded Karen.

_One boy, one girl, two hearts, their world  
Time goes by, secrets rise  
One more, sad song, tears shed, she's gone  
She'd take it back, if she only could_

"Then why keep this secret for nearly twenty years?"

"My guess is she was scared. You both hurt each other so much Lucas. Based on my experience, Brooke probably thought that if she came back pregnant or with a baby in her arms you wouldn't accept her and that would hurt more than never coming, never knowing what could have been. She didn't want to have her heart broken into a million pieces again."

Elizabeth stopped running hoping that no one had followed her and that if they had, that she had lost them. She paused to look around at where she was and at that time she realized that she made it to the river court.

Brooke followed her daughter all the way to the river court. Seeing her daughter stand in the middle of the court Brooke contemplated how different her and Elizabeth's past would have been had she stayed in Tree Hill…

Elizabeth heard footsteps behind and turned around. Her mom had followed her.

Arriving at the river court Haley saw Brooke standing beside a young woman with auburn hair. Approaching quietly Haley listened in on their conversation.

"I'm sorry," said Brooke sincerely.

"I know mom," replied Elizabeth solemnly. "I know."

"No, I am truly sorry. I should have come back to Tree Hill years ago and told Lucas he had a daughter."

Haley gasped loudly in surprise. Both Brooke and Elizabeth turned around quickly at the noise, their faces full of anger. Brooke's expression softened a bit however when she recognized Haley yet she still harshly asked, "What are you doing here?"

"You ran into me and I thought it was you so I decided to follow you. I can hardly believe you've finally come back! However what's this about Lucas' daughter?"

Elizabeth stepped up. "That's me. My mom and I have lived in Charlotte for the past eighteen years. I came to Tree Hill to tell Lucas yet when I walked into the café my mom was there with Nathan and everything fell apart from there."

"Nathan?"

"I've been in touch with Nathan for the past five years," clarified Brooke.

"I am going to kill him… replied Haley.

After an hour of talking about the past and clarifying everything that happened that day the three women headed back to the café.

Brooke, Elizabeth and Haley walked into the café to find both Lucas and Nathan still there. Haley immediately went up to Nathan and demanded an explanation. Meanwhile, Lucas approached Brooke and Elizabeth hoping to learn more about his daughter and the past eighteen years.


	7. Needing You

**Author's Note: The lyrics in this chapter are from the songs, _What Hurts the Most_ by Rascal Flatts, and James Blunt's, _You're Beautiful_… This chapter is my absolute favorite particularly because of the different lyrics that really bring out the importance of this step for Brucas. And just to clear this up so there is no confusion there are two different flashbacks. I hope you also like the chapter and don't forget to leave a review! The next chapter will be up in a couple of days.  
**

**Chapter Seven: Needing You**

"_When he kisses you he isn't doing anything else. You're his whole universe...and the moment is eternal because he doesn't have any plans and isn't going anywhere. Just kissing you...it's overwhelming." –Unknown_

The group had stayed and talked for hours. Elizabeth had talked to Lucas privately and Brooke with Nathan and Haley and also with Lucas for a short time.

Then Lucas invited Brooke and Elizabeth to stay at his house overnight but they declined. Elizabeth went back to her apartment because she had to work tomorrow while Brooke accepted Haley's invitation to stay with her, Nathan and their three kids.

Now in the guest bedroom Brooke tossed and turned listening to the rain pounding on the roof. Her brain wouldn't stop…she was lost in the memories; the ones she had been trying to block out for the past eighteen years to no avail.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let 'em out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me_

_How can I just let you walk away,  
just let you leave without a trace…_

**Flashbacks**

_(High School)_

"_I can't do this anymore…"_

"_Wait! I love you pretty girl."_

"_What?"_

"_I love you pretty girl."_

"_Oh, I love you too Lucas."_

_**Flashback #2**_

_(The night Brooke left)_

"_We can't do this anymore," she said._

"_Why not"_

"_I already told you we're just in one vicious circle going round and round- we aren't going anywhere."_

"_So this is how it's going to end?"_

"_Yea, I guess so…"_

"_This seems surreal…"_

"_It's real," she replied before finally walking out the door never taking one last look behind her._

**End Flashbacks**

_What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do _

She didn't know what had come over her. All she knew was that she needed him and that was why she was pounding on his door at 3 am in the morning drenched from the rain…

Lucas woke up startled. The rain was heavy pounding away on his roof but someone was also beating at his door. He quickly got out of bed throwing on a shirt on his way to the door. To his surprise on the other side was Brooke drenched from the rain.

_But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken_

Brooke didn't know what to do…she threw herself at him hoping she wouldn't regret this in the morning when the memories would haunt her even more fervently…

Lucas hungrily kissed her back, pushing her into the apartment and closing the door, while relishing in the feeling of her wet body against the length of his.

Brooke wrapped her arms wrapped around his neck and continued to kiss him passionately. After what seemed an eternity they pulled away and their eyes filled with desire and love locked. Seeing this Lucas gently pressed Brooke against him again and began kissing his way down her neck while backing up toward the bedroom…

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true._

_There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
When she thought up that I should be with you.  
_

Her gentle breathing was so comforting it made Lucas wish she'd been with him the past eighteen years and that she wouldn't regret what had gone on between them…

Brooke woke up feeling unusually warm and comfortable. As she woke up completely her mind also did and she remembered what had happened. She turned her head slightly and saw Lucas studying her.

"Good morning."

"Good morning…pretty girl."

"I'm a mess…"

"You're still beautiful to me." He then added hesitantly, "I missed you so much- I lo-ve you pretty girl."

"Lucas- We can't do this…"

"I know I really do. But I promise you if you give me just one more chance- I'll never let you go."

"Lucas…"

"I love you pretty girl since the first time I saw you…I've loved you all these years. A lot has changed but not that."

She hesitantly replied, "I love you too…I tried to stop but it hurts too much to."

"Can we take a chance then?" Lucas asked in reply.

_There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
When she thought up that I should be with you.  
But it's time to face the truth…_


	8. Epilogue: True Love

**A/N: This is the last chapter--- tear. I want to thank all of you who read and reviewed, especially Yudelka165, Brucas4ever, Duckygirl, brucas224, Roswell Dream Girl, othoclvr, Kait-Lynn23, BDavisandLScott4-ever, SophiaBushFan, jr forever, Elliemo, brucas-brathan3623, andrea kamille, and Chad'sBrucas. ****Special thanks to ****those who reviewed almost every chapter, encouraging me to continue and telling me they really liked the story. Please leave one final review, I'm hoping to hit 40! Oh, and the lyrics in this chapter are from Vanessa Paradis' _Your Love Has Got a Handle on My Mind._**

**Chapter Nine/ Epilogue: True Love **

_Do not look back and grieve over the past, for it is gone; and do not be troubled about the future, for it has not yet come. Live in the present, and make it so beautiful that it will be worth remembering._

_-Anonymous _

Two years had passed. Months filled with both anger and love. Words, good and bad, had been spoken and there had been days filled with longing and resentment as a result. But they had pulled through and that was how they had gotten to this point…

_I never thought I'd find  
Love that is so simple and so kind  
Love that is caring so divine  
Your love has got a handle on my mind_

Lucas stood by the altar with Nathan, his best man and Jake a groomsman. Haley and Peyton, dressed in floor length gold dresses were the first to walk down the aisle Elizabeth following. Then Brooke, dressed in a strapless ivory gown, accompanied by her father came down the aisle. Lucas felt tears coming on and blinked his eyes to prevent them from spilling over.

Yet the tears almost escaped his eyes when Lucas thought back to the morning Brooke had answered the question that would have determined his entire future. He'd asked her if they could take another chance and after hesitating for only a moment she'd said yes. One word had never mattered that much. That same day both he and Brooke had both coincidentally decided to give each other the letters they had written to each other over the years. It was the official start of their new relationship and they knew the times ahead would be rocky but the letters written to each other had helped them get through some of the pain, regret and anger.

Finally Lucas thought back to their engagement almost a year ago, and his grin grew and the tears finally spilled over.

_**Flashback **_

_The day started out like any other Wednesday, Lucas and Brooke going to work and then meeting at the café for dinner; a weekly ritual. The day hadn't ended typically however. That night in front of unsuspecting friends and family and a very shocked Brooke, Lucas had proposed. _

"_Brooke, we let each other go twenty years ago and I will never forgive myself for that. Yet I got a second chance a year ago and at that time I promised that no matter what happened I would never let you go and that I would love you until the end of time. Tonight I want to make this commitment a reality. Pretty girl, will you marry me?"_

_Brooke eyes had never wavered from his and when she had quietly answered his question, Lucas felt as if his heart had finally healed._

**End Flashback**

_Gonna love you 'till the end of time__  
When we're together I just can't hide  
'Cause we've got a beautiful vibration  
And we've got a beautiful situation_

Now once again starring into Brooke's beautiful eyes sparkling with joyful tears Lucas said,

"Brooke Penelope Davis from the moment I, Lucas Eugene Scott, met you over 20 years ago I knew you were the one for me. Yet I made a grave mistake and let you go- but I will never do that again. I've learned that love really is worth fighting for, risking everything for. I love you and I promise to give you all of my love, my trust and my life."

Brooke replied with just as much love,

"I, Brooke Penelope Davis, have realized what true love really means because I have found it with you. True love does not come to an end- it endures. I vow to love and cherish you, Lucas Eugene Scott, to give you my strength, to help in good times and bad, and to make our relationship one of love and understanding. I give all of my trust, all of my tomorrows- all of my life."

As they finished their vows and the rings were presented, the minister announced,

"You have made special promises to each other, which have been symbolized by the joining of hands, taking of vows and the giving and receiving of two rings. And so now with great pleasure I pronounce you to be husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

_Hey baby  
There's something on my mind  
Got to tell you  
I never thought I'd find  
Love that is so simple and so kind  
Love that is caring so divine  
Your love has got a handle on my mind  
Gonna love you 'till the end of time  
_

Closing the space between them Lucas gently lifted the veil from Brooke's face and pulled her to him and just as their lips meet he said, "I'll love you pretty girl-forever."

_When we're together I just can't hide  
'Cause we've got a beautiful vibration  
And we've got a beautiful situation  
Your love has got a handle on my mind  
Sweet as cherry  
Fine like wine  
Gonna love you 'till the end of time_...


End file.
